Return of the Shadows
by bntjammer
Summary: Let's take a peek into the future, 16 years after Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, and friends go their separate ways. Could their children'slives be normal given who their parents are? Follow the lives of Zella Muto, Artemis Kaiba, Gwen Wheeler, and others. On Hiatus.
1. 16 Years Later

**Hi everyone, so this is my second fic that I am uploading to the site and I'm pretty excited! This is different from my first fic but is another next generation. **

**Special Shout out to my Friend Year of the Fox for support and introduction of one of the main characters, you'll meet later on.**

**Let's follow the journey of Zella Muto, Artemis Kaiba, Gwen Wheeler, and their friends as they follow the same path their parents did years ago! **

**This first chapter is pretty long for me and I appologize, there was just no way to logically split it up. **

**Read and Review! Hope you enjoy it :) **

**-B**

**P. S. Until the semester is over, posting will be every few days...unless I am inspired other wise ;D**

* * *

_**Yugioh: The Next Generation: Return of the Shadows**_

Hi, the name is Zella Muto. You might not know much about me, but you probably know my father, Yugi Muto. He was the King of Games and an undisputed international champion for well over four years until he retired suddenly after he graduated high school. The press said it was because his longtime rival, Seto Kaiba, in his last tournament duel, defeated him. Others say he wanted to stop while he was still on top. My parents never talk about duel monsters, the very thing that they both loved when they were my age. Surely, after 16 years, they would let something slip, nope not once. It is as if something happened that they do not want to think about.

**Chapter 1: 16 Years Later**

It was my first day of high school and I was honestly nervous. I had Sage, my twin brother, as always, but that was my identity since I was born. This was my chance to be myself, not half of a set.

We walked in and the hall way fell almost silent, minus lockers shutting and papers crinkling.

"Those are the kids of Yugi Muto, she looks like him minus the spiked hair" and so the whispers continued. I love my black hair, and natural blonde streaks in it, but it was a trademark of my father. I put my head down; this is going to be worse than I expected. I was suddenly grateful for the 9 years of private school I endured. At least at Momentum Academy, no one knew who Yugi Muto was, and thus I could easily blend in. While I was in thought, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped out of reflex.

"High school is a bad place to start and with parents like ours, we need to stick together" It was a girl. Her face looked familiar, but I could not place it.

"Who are you?" I blurted out being frankly rude to the one person who I have made contact with.

"I'm Artemis Kaiba" I looked at her. She was very thin and tall, and had light brown hair that fell past her shoulders and light blue eyes.

"You're Seto Kaiba's daughter?" I looked at her again. That is why she looked familiar; she looks like her father and everyone knows who Seto Kaiba is.

"Yes, also known as the heiress to Kaiba Corp"

"Wow, I bet you get it worse than I did" I said feeling guilty about my feelings of remorse about the comments I heard. Everyone knows about Kaiba Corp and its ever-changing technological advances; not everyone knows about a washed up Duel Monsters Champion.

"It's the opposite. It is hard to make real friends. Not many people are true friends. They're only after the money and reputation that comes with being Artemis Kaiba's friend"

"Oh, that does suck. But, trust me, I could care less about money. I just want to find my place in reality"

"Do you duel? I mean you are the daughter of a past King of Games"

"No we don't. My father never taught us. My parents don't even talk about their times as duelists or high school in general" I may not follow a lot about current rankings but judging by the way she was talking, she was a ranked duelist like her father.

"Gwen Wheeler and Leroy Taylor are in our grade as well"

"Who are they?" I asked and were these names significant?

"Didn't your parents say anything? Gwen is the daughter of your father's best friend Joey Wheeler and Leroy is the son of Tristan Taylor. My father hated the four of them but still told me about his time in high school. He said if I am to be above the rest like him I need to look out for his enemies in my generation. It's kind of funny though. He says that but then he is all about making your own destiny. I never took that to heart. I believe in taking each duel one at a time"

"_Four_ of them?" I asked. Out of all of that, I never got past those three words.

"Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea" Artemis clarified my question. My parents were two of the four. If they were such good friends, why don't they see them now?

"Oh" I was trying to figure out a lot, processing the fact that my parents haven't told me anything was starting to hurt.

"Yeah, at least that's what my father said"

"I think we're going to get along just fine Artemis. I'm Zella and my brother Sage walked in with me"

"He's cute. Wait did I say that out loud? Oops" she said blushing.

"You want to hang out at my placed this weekend? I could show you my cards and maybe teach you a few things?" she said changing the subject very quickly.

"That would be great" she disappeared into the crowd and I was alone the rest of the day. I met a few nice girls, but most of them were curious if my dad shared his dueling strategies with me. A few guys whistled. The pink, blue and white uniform of Domino High was a horrible attack on my normal attire. I don't wear skirts so this is horrible. Everyone says I have my mother's looks but this is rather annoying actually. High school in general was going to be a living Hell, I can tell now. Luckily, I will have Artemis there to help me through it.

As I walked out the doors to wait for Sage, _he_ walked by. His hair was short and dark brown and his eyes a similar brown. He was taller but seemed familiar like Artemis did. He caught me staring.

"What are you looking at?" he asked coming beside me to look where he previously stood. It had just finished raining and a rainbow lay just beyond where he stood. What a perfect cover.

"The rainbow, you were kind of in the way though. Thanks for moving" I said playing it off smoothly, I hope.

"Sarcastic and cute. Not bad. I'm Leroy Taylor" he said extending a hand.

"Zella Muto"

"You're Zella?"

"Why? Expecting someone else?"

"No, I just thought you were someone else. You look a lot like a lady from my parents' old scrapbooks"

"Sorry, I'm just boring Zella"

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant it as a compliment. The lady was my parents' friend and from the pictures, she is very pretty"

"Thanks, I guess"

"Zella, can we start over in a less awkward way?" he asked looking very uncomfortable. He must be a player and not used to having a girl not catching on to his charm.

"Sure. Hi I'm Zella"

"Nice to meet you Zella, I'm Leroy, but you can call me Le"

"Some people call me Z, but I don't like it too much" Why am I rambling? He's just another cute guy.

"I won't call you Z then" he said laughing softly. My face had to be scarlet red.

"Thanks. I'll see you around. My brother is waiting and I don't want to miss the bus"

"Until then Zella" he said smiling as I walked away

I got on the bus and Sage looked happy. We only had brief conversation before we got home. When we walked in, our mom was making dinner, she is never home until late on Mondays.

"How was school?" she asked as she stirred something.

"Cool, I met some new people. Including Artemis Kaiba" she stopped stirring.

"Did you say a _Kaiba_?"

"Yes, why?" She shook her head.

"The name sounds familiar that's all" she lied right to my face.

I went upstairs, sat on my bed, and my eyes found my scrapbook table. It has sat in the corner of my room, untouched for weeks now. If mom worked so hard on mine, she must have some of her own. I crept up to the attic. There had to be fifty boxes of stuff up here. I figured I'd start in the back corner, that's where I'd put something I didn't want my kids to come across by accident.

Sure enough, a box sat secluded with a sheet over it. I picked it up and it must have weighed a ton. I almost dropped it going down the stairs 'stairs, but I made it to my room and opened it. A scrapbook said 'high school will live on forever in our hearts' on it, was right on top. BINGO.

I opened it and there was a picture of Domino high school with 4 people in front of it. My mom, my dad, and two other people.

"Friends until the End: Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan"

I started to flip through the pages.

Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, and the KC Grand Championship. My dad was truly the King of Games. He beat everyone who challenged him, even Seto Kiaba. Why did he stop? Why does she refer to him sometimes as Yami? What's that pyramid looking thing around his neck? Why don't they talk about high school? So many questions are unanswered.

I closed the book and continued into the box. I found some old duel monster cards, common ones. My dad didn't use any of these according to the pictures, they were to cutesy. Then it hit me, this is my mom's deck. My dad would not just leave them lying around at home. They're probably locked up at my great-grandfather's card shop. That's it! Maybe he could shed some light. Or, should I just ask my mom? I put her cards down and continued my search of the box. I found another book.

'WE ALL LOST HIM, NOT JUST ME' there was a picture of my dad on the cover. He looked so confident so serious. But you could see a grin come through his steady persona. I turned the page and saw the gold pyramid thing. It sat in pieces outside a box. Then there was a picture of my dad smiling as he picked up the whole item. The next picture showed my dad with a glowing eye symbol on his head. My dad looked taller. As I flipped on further, I saw my mom and dad together in most of these pictures, it also traced his dueling career. The last few pages showed my mom kissing the more confident sides of my dad.

The last page showed the two sides of my dad dueling, but the more confident one had what looked like a crown on with some outdated costume. The last photo showed the pyramid around their necks shattered and the confident one faded, as if he was disappearing into a lighted door.

"Yami is free now, but no one will miss him more than me. He was my first love..." I wonder if my dad knows about this. This is all so weird, why would my parents truly want to hide their past from me?

* * *

**Hey Guys, if you haven't read Year of the Fox's: There Has to be More to It, Seto's Silver Ace, and Until He Had It All, you really should! One because there amazing fics and two, the background info will help you understand things in future chapters! **

**Thanks again for Reading! **

**-B**


	2. New Friend New Secrets

**Hi Everyone, First I wanna thank everyone for reading and the reviews! **

**I wanna clear something up once again. This story is not based of Year of the Fox's stories, but it gives the back ground to a key character of this story (who you will meet this chapter!) You don't have to read the stories to understand completely, but some things will just make a little more sense if you do. You'll see later what I mean. **

***After reading the reviews, I have concluded that my first chapter was very confusing and I apologize. I wrote it the way I did because you have to understand the setup of the scenes ahead and the introduction of Zella. Hopefully, this chapter is better. **

****This story will follow the next generation of Yugi and his friends, their children. **

**The original cast will play roles in the story, but it is about Zella and Artemis mainly. It's their take on life. Their journey to figure out their parents past and why they were hiding it. Their journey to find friendship and their own identities. **

*****I totally forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter…**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ITS CHARACTERS! It'd be awesome if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Friend**

I got an overnight bag and my mom drove me to Kaiba Estate. The gate opened and we passed on. We reached the front door and Artemis was there waiting, with her mother maybe? The woman had golden blonde hair and it looked like there was a silvery tint to it in the sun, nothing like Artemis.

"Mom you should come in. Not everyone gets to meet the Kaiba family"

"I'm fine really; have fun" mom said looking towards the Kaibas. She gasped and did not even shut off the engine.

"Tea? Tea Carter? Is that you?" Mrs. Kaiba spoke stepping closer to the car, unsure in her steps.

"It was Tea _Gardner_, but now it's Tea Muto" my mom said starkly.

"Oh Tea, it's been nearly 15 years since we last _spoke_" Mrs. Kaiba had slight hesitance with the last word.

"17 actually, Jemmea"

"We have so much to catch up on. Seto actually comes home at a decent hour on Fridays. Perhaps we could have dinner and talk" she said smiling and offering her home. But, I could tell she was uneasy about it. She faulted in her tone towards the end.

"As much as I would love to relive the glory days of high school, Yugi and I actually have a date night planned. With twin teenagers we don't get much alone time" my mom said.

"I understand completely. Maybe another time" she said smiling once again, obviously relieved. My mom left and I was standing next to two very beautiful people. Artemis was definitely Jemmea and Seto's daughter.

I walked in; huge and elegant does not begin to describe it. The halls were filled with fall decor and the atmosphere was just unbelievable. The smell of fresh pumpkin swirled around me.

"Welcome to Kaiba Manor Ms..." a housekeeper came forward

"Zella"

"Of course Ms. Zella"

"This is one of our house keepers, Natalie. Come on lets go to my room" she said pulling me up a massive stair case. I saw pictures of a young Seto Kaiba holding duel monster cards and wearing an old duel disk. There was one of Seto and Jemmea smiling as he held a card that looked like his unique, Sapphire Platinum Dragon. What really surprised me was her parent's wedding picture. My dad was at their wedding and then they fell off the face of the Earth from each other? What happened 16 years ago? I wish I could ask my mom or dad but they would not tell me the truth.

"Sorry about that, my mom sometimes acts like nothing happened. She's the worst at forgetting because she was here in Domino, not in Egypt"

"What happened?"

"All I know is the summer before my parents got married; our parents went to Egypt and came back different"

"I wish we knew. You think your mom would tell us?"

"I don't know. But it wouldn't hurt to try, maybe after dinner. In the meantime..." she said pushing a button in her bedroom wall and a door appeared.

She walked in.

"Come on" she dragged me in. It was walls of duel monsters cards.

"This is my dad's card room. His deck that he uses isn't in here, but if he ever wanted to change out a card or two. He has about 98% of all cards that were ever created between here and his card vault in his office."

"Wow" then she handed me a deck.

"This is a gift from me to you. It's not a very good deck but it will get you started" I looked through, the strongest card was Dark Magician Girl. My dad used this card.

"Thank you"

"Let's get started" she started to teach me how to play.

We had fun and it was 3 AM before either of us blinked. We lay down. But then, I my stomach reminded me that I never ate dinner. I slipped down stairs and towards their kitchen. I paused; the light was on.

"Seto, she should know nothing of her parents or our own past. It is safe for them to be friends" Mrs. Kaiba sounded distressed.

"We all agreed to not share our experiences in Egypt with anyone. Tea lost him to keep the world normal for the rest of us. She was a true friend but it hurt no less. She loved Atem; everyone could see that. Yugi won and Atem returned to the past permanently. "

"She still has Yugi. Zella and Sage are proof that they love each other. But I can't even begin to believe the pain she feels every day looking Yugi and knowing that Atem is gone. If I ever lost you Seto…"

"Atem sacrificed the life he had in this time to return to the past. We were left to deal with the consequences" Seto said it and my heart stopped. Who is this Atem?

"Seto it is our duty to protect them. You swore to do just that. We swore to not reveal to anyone the truth of Atem's past or the millennium items"

"It is for the best. They have shadow magic in their blood, at least Artemis, Jackson, Zella, and Sage do. They do not need to be playing around with anything like that. We do need to meet with everyone soon. The children will get curious. I would never admit to those dweebs that I actually believe all this but between everything with Pegasus and then Egypt, it's hard not to, even for me. I don't want Artemis mixed up in all of this. So the sooner they know what to avoid, the better" He was hitting the nail on head, but eavesdropping isn't helping much. It's giving me more questions.

"Seto"

"Mm"

"I love you" I heard them kiss and I went right back to Artemis room, I had intruded long enough.

I crept back upstairs. I lay back down and questions whirled all around. Each question led to the next. Finally, sleep found me but I did not share my experiences with Artemis. I was going to do some digging on my own on this Atem character. My mom loved him and seems to have a huge role in why they won't say anything about high school.

Artemis taught me the ways of duel monsters and then my dad came to pick me up. But I stayed up stairs. Artemis joined me and we listened in.

"Kaiba"

"Yugi"

"It's been a long time old friend"

"Mm, you and your dweebs still consider me a friend, how _sweet_. So Yugi, I am thinking about having a throwback tournament. You would be invited. I'm opening it to some upcoming duelists like my Artemis and Liam Masters. Your children would be welcome as well"

"Kaiba, you know I don't duel anymore. My deck is locked up in my grandfather's shop"

"You haven't trusted that old fool with the God Cards did you?"

"No, they're in a personal safe. Tea doesn't even know where they are. They have too much power to be played anymore"

"Yugi it's been 17 years. You stopped at the top of your game"

"When I lost Atem, I lost the will to ever duel again"

"Have you ever looked at your deck once? You used to preach about the heart of the cards, how each one has a purpose, and a soul. Dark Magician Girl is based off Mana. The Blue Eyes got its powers from Kisara. My Sapphire Platinum Dragon was once inside Jem! You know the list goes on, do not make me try to convince you more, when I don't believe it myself. But you once did."

"Kaiba, even if I wanted to, Tea would hate me if I dueled again"

"She doesn't have to know..."

"I don't keep secrets from her"

"Then just tell her it's just this once. You can tell her I begged. I'm sure she would love the thought of me groveling"

"I'll think about it. You know, if I compete, you'll have to invite Joey."

"The Mutt? In a Championship Tournament, he wouldn't even meet the qualifications" Mr. Kaiba said snarly

"Where's Zella?"

"They're upstairs, probably doing typical teenage girl stuff" We dashed for her room but her mom stood there.

"How much did you girls overhear?"

"Not much, they were talking so soft" I lied.

"I know you're lying" I looked at Artemis.

"We heard every word. But nothing made sense" she ratted us out.

"It wouldn't, but I think it's time you knew" she walked to the stairs.

"Seto, Yugi, perhaps you two should learn to make sure no one is listening to your conversation before you talk about your past" My dad looked up and his face went grim.

"They were never supposed to find out" My father mumbled.

"I'll call Tristan and Joey tomorrow. We might as well tell all the children at once" he continued.

"Daddy, I'm sorry" Artemis said looking scared.

"I'll deal with your disrespect later. For now, Yugi, bring your family to Kaiba Land tomorrow. And bring your cards. It's about time the true top duelists reclaimed our titles"

"But Kaiba Land is closed tomorrow"

"It isn't for me. Show them this at the gate. Ill contact Wheeler and Taylor tonight" he said handing my dad a picture of Kaiba and my dad at battle city, on a card.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for Reading! Rate and Review! **

**I have classes this week and finals week is next week so, I cant promise an update this week. **

**To hold you over, here's a little snippet from next chapter! **

The drive home was silent.

"You are exactly like your mother. She was very nosey, sometimes more than for her own good."

"Daddy, why does mommy hate Duel Monsters so much that even you're not allowed to play"

"I'll answer that question soon. Just tell me all that you heard at the Kaiba's"

**See you all soon! **

**-B**


	3. Past Revealed

**Hey readers,**

**Sorry it's been a few days since I've updated but don't worry I haven't forgot about you!**

**This chapter is just another explanation chapter. I know it's dragging out but with 16 years passing, it's a lot of info to catch up on. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Its finals week so I won't be able to update again until the 4th at the earliest.**

**-B**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Past Revealed**_

The drive home was silent.

"You are exactly like your mother. She was very nosey, sometimes more than for her own good"

"Daddy why does mommy hate Duel Monsters so much that even you're not allowed to play"

"I'll answer that question soon. Just tell me all that you heard at the Kaiba's"

I told him everything, down to what I heard at 3 AM.

"All that will be answered tomorrow. I wanted to tell you but we swore we would keep the truth a secret for your own protection" Protection from what? What does a card game have to do with all this and how is it dangerous?

Sage and I walked slowly behind our parents. We entered Kaiba Land and I've never saw it so deserted. We reached the main offices and Mr. Kaiba stood there looking indifferent, no emotions at all.

"Tea, it's been a long time"

"That's enough Kaiba. The only reason I'm here is because my children deserve to know the truth" I've never heard my mother so bitter.

"Tea, he is just trying to make things better for all of us" my dad put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yugi..." then a woman came up to her. She had long auburn hair and bright blue eyes. She had a baby bump whoever she was.

"Serenity" a soft smile came across her face. "Where's Zero?" My mom asked.

"He had to work. I couldn't miss seeing everyone again" Serenity smiled and hugged my mom.

"Duke" my dad said smiling as a man joined him with a little boy tagging along.

"It's good to see you again. You haven't been out to see me"

"You know why" he said dropping his face.

"All that matters is that..." a man came up and cut him off.

"Yugi!" he reached us out of breath.

"Joey" he said hugging him.

"Still out of shape I see" my mom said laughing. The chatter continued. A blonde woman came up with a girl my age and a son a little younger.

My jaw dropped as the boy I met the first day of school came strolling up behind his parents with a younger sister.

"Tristan, Jean, it's nice to see you all again"

"Now that the Dweeb Squad is reassembled lets go inside and get down to business" Seto spoke firmly.

We sat and listened as Kaiba, Joey, and my dad started back at the beginning. My dad explained about the millennium puzzle and it seemed like the stories went on for hours. But with each one my mom looked like she was getting sadder. Finally, they explained that Atem was a 3000-year-old spirit that lived in the Millennium puzzle. That he was whom my mother originally fell in love with. He left to allow Yugi to have a life of his own and for the balance of time to return to normal. My mom gripped a necklace that had his pharaoh name on it and hers in Egyptian on the other side. The truth hurt my mother. Now I know why she hates duel monsters; it took the man she loved from her. My dad stopped dueling because it took his best friend from him. They left their friends because it hurt them all to know he was gone. Everything started to make sense, the conversations, the scrapbooks and my own theories.

"I know he was happy with Mana but I loved him so much" my mom said softly. I saw pain cross my dad's face. It must kill him knowing his wife is still in love with another man.

"Mana is the person Dark Magician Girl was based off. She was a powerful magician during Atem's time, his best friend in his era of reign." one of the others chimed in so we weren't lost.

"We changed a lot when we went back in time. Or did the fact that we did, continue on our future?" My dad pondered.

"We left the past in the past. It's time we let our children have their lives as they want them to. Duel Monsters is not a horrible thing in the hands of the innocent" Mai spoke up.

"Mai is right. The shadow games are over. The Millennium Items destroyed. We have grieved for 16 years. It is time we get back to a real life. So Kaiba, for old times' sake" my dad spoke up holding a deck of cards.

"The real King of Game returns!" Joey yelled excited, holding up his deck.

"The gang is back together, lets show our kids what we can do" Mai said holing up her deck as well. Each of them held up their decks and even Artemis and I did.

"May this duel between current King of Game Seto Kaiba and his longtime rival and former King of Game Yugi Muto begin!" A voice came from the speakers, it sounded like Roland.

Everything seemed to spin around me as the three arenas came up from the floors. We drew numbers to duel for fun and funny enough, I was paired against Mai. The one person here I know the least about. My dad dueled Kaiba, Joey faced Artemis and that was honestly the funniest one. Something about Joey not going easy on her at the beginning, but when she creamed him, it was that he went easy on her. Everyone seemed to laugh. I lost to Mai, but I have only been playing for 2 days. She complimented my confidence for knowing so little about the game and that she was once the Regional Champion before Kaiba and my dad entered the picture.

All eyes were on my dad and Mr. Kaiba. It was very close and it seemed like no one would win. Finally, Kaiba, summoned his strongest monster, the Sapphire Platinum Dragon*. He defeated my dad who took the loss better than expected. He clutched his cards but smiled. It had been 16 years since he dueled. He had nothing to be ashamed of.

We all laughed and enjoyed the day. The adults seemed to love being back together and gave Artemis, Sage, Leroy, and Gwen tips and pointers for our future dueling career. Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba seemed to keep to themselves as they whispered back and forth. I could tell that they weren't social people from the moment I met each of them, but aren't they friends with my parents and the others? If I remember the stories correctly, they hated my parents but over the years, they learned to 'tolerate' them.

That was the day that our generation became as good of friends as our parents'.

* * *

*****Sapphire Platinum Dragon**-

A card based off Jem's Ka in Seto's Silver Ace by Year of the Fox.

_3300/3000[Dragon/Effect]_

_While this card is in play, the attack/defense points of all monsters on the holder's side of the field cannot be lessoned unless the holder does so. Once per duel, when this monster is removed from the field, the holder's life points will return to the highest they had been at any point prior in the duel._

**Hope you enjoyed it! Read, Review and Favorite!**

* * *

**In the Next chapter…**

One day we were dueling and hanging out at Kaiba Manor and her doorbell rang, but we were all here. No one from our group was missing.

"Artemis, who could that be?" Her father was at work and her mother was in her library reading.

"I have a huge surprise for you guys" she said disappearing out to answer the door.

**What does Artemis have up her sleeve? Wait and see!**

**See you all in a few days! Remember to Review!**

**-B**


	4. New Experiences

**Hi Everyone, sorry it's been a while since I updated but in my defense it was finals week! Hopefully, since school is done for the summer, my updates will be more frequent.**

**I hope you all think this is worth the wait! Read and Review; Please and Thank you**!

**-B**

**Chapter 4: New Experiences**

^^Zella Muto^^

Artemis took on the tedious task of teaching us all the ins and outs of Duel Monsters. With her dad's tournament next month, we had to know what we were doing. As the weeks went on, we all became good friends and learned all we could about the game. Artemis even said we were getting good at it all. I think it's a lie because Sage and Leroy just plain suck. Gwen and I, however, seem to be getting the hang of the different cards and strategies possible for our decks.

Our weekday routine was set in stone most of the time. We would go to school, then go to someone's house to spend the afternoon working on homework together then practicing dueling. It was fun and we were growing closer with each day that passed. I became closer to Artemis and Gwen while Leroy and Sage seemed to be getting along great too. We were becoming quite the bunch; the five of us were inseparable.

One day we were dueling and hanging out at Kaiba Manor and her doorbell rang, but we were all there. No one from our group was missing.

"Artemis, who could that be?" I wondered. Her father was at work and her mother was in her library reading.

"I have a huge surprise for you guys," she said as she disappeared to answer the door. When she returned, a boy who had blonde hair and bright green eyes stood in the doorway behind her. He was not short, but he wasn't tall either. I recognized his face, but couldn't place it. I'm horrible at recognizing people.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet a former Junior Regional Champion, Liam Masters," Artemis introduced.

"Hi, I'm Gwen!" Gwen said being her normal flirty self.

"I'm Sage."

"Leroy."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Zella," I said standing up and shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you all. So Artemis here tells me you guys like Duel Monsters," Liam mentioned.

"Like yes, good at, that's a different story," Sage said being sarcastic.

"I'm sure you guys are good for your time in the game," Liam responded.

"Zella's pretty good. She got her dad's genes," Leroy spoke up.

"Leroy!" I snapped. I hated when people judged me on who my father was.

"Who's your dad?" he asked, obviously curious.

"Yugi Muto," I muttered.

"Wow, I cannot believe I'm in the presence of the daughter of the famous Yugi Muto!" Liam looked like a little kid in a candy store.

"And son!" Sage added, aggravated because he was always overlooked since we were paternal twins.

"Either way, your father is my idol! The way he dueled in the videos I've seen!" Suddenly it wasn't about Sage and me.

"Liam, sorry to burst your bubble, but their father never taught them Duel Monsters. We've only been dueling a few weeks," Gwen said. His expression changed only slightly as he realized we weren't dueling geniuses like our father. This is why I hate people knowing who my father is. They expect something that I can't give them. His joyful appearance only shortly faulted before a smile returned.

"No difference. It's nice to meet all of you. So what's the plan Artemis?" he asked.

"Well, my dad just finished a prototype for his newest duel disk system and wants us to try it out." Artemis said it so nonchalant; but, when Kaiba Corp. released something new it was a big deal in Domino City.

"Really? I am honored," Liam said gracefully.

"Let's go, follow me," she said, leading us down a series of hallways and one set of stairs.

I thought this building looked big; it even has levels underground. The walls went from fully adorned to suddenly dull and bare. We reached a set of double doors that were white against the pitch-black walls with only a large KC logo. There was a keypad and Artemis quickly typed in a code. Then a voice came over a speaker.

"Artemis, is that you?" It was a male voice, but it wasn't Seto Kaiba's.

"Uncle Moka, I have the willing testers for the new duel disk with me."

"Okay, come on in. I'll call your father." The door unlatched and opened.

We went into what looked like a control room of some sort with all kinds of monitors and computer screens. A man who had long black hair and a baby face looked towards us. He didn't look like a KC businessman. He looked too much like Artemis in the face.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my Uncle Mokuba. He's a partial partner with my father."

"Seto does all the inventing I just help make everything and test it," he said laughing. "I also try to be the fun uncle to the twins. Zero always tries to steel my thunder," he continued. _Twins_? Artemis never mentioned a sibling, let alone a twin.

I let it slip my mind as Mr. Kaiba entered the room from an elevator opposite us. He had such seriousness about him, so much that he kind of scared me a little. He was in a simple black suit, creases pressed crisply. I have only seen the causal Mr. Kaiba in jeans and a button down, so this was intimidating on many levels.

"Mokuba, let's get this moving. I don't have all day," he barked.

"Sure thing Seto. I have all the equipment ready for simulation."

"And these are our volunteers?" he said looking at us.

"Yes, I was going to pair them off. We could do multiple tests today," Mokuba replied.

"Mm." He stared ahead at the computer screen once again. Artemis had his determination and his features in almost every aspect of her appearance, but how could he be so cold when she is so welcoming and outgoing?

"Artemis, pick your partner. I don't want to waste any more time," Mr. Kaiba said sharply.

"Come on Zella, follow me and bring your deck," Artemis said, walking Mokuba's path.

We stepped into a very bare room. There were several squares lining the floor and an observation window. She pushed a button on the wall, and a table rose room the floor with two duel disks on it. She quickly placed a device on her forearm and I mimicked her motion.

The duel disk was much smaller than the ones I have seen. It was just big enough to hold 5 monster cards on top and 4 magic or trap cards under them. There was a slot for our decks, and a small compartment for our graveyard. I was still examining it when Artemis said, "Let's duel!"

We drew our five cards and she started. I managed to get her life points down to 500 but she still beat me with her Black Luster Swordsman and Red Eyes Black Dragon Combination.

Mr. Kaiba came out and looked at my duel disk. He asked if I felt anything during the duel and continued his examination of the device and its projector elements that release out of the disks. Then he examined Artemis' disk. He walked over determined but he seemed gentle with her. I thought I almost saw a smile hint at the corner of his lips. He asked her the same questions he did but as he turned her arm over he was softer, more precise in his movements around her. I could tell Artemis was his soft spot. As he left the room, he put a finger under her chin and whispered "Thanks Artemis." I stood in awe of the cute moment I had just witnessed. I guess I never really pictured Mr. Kaiba as a father.

"They are functional and the holograms are more accurate and more lifelike than the previous model. There's still a few more things to correct, but overall a good simulation. Thank you girls," he said, heading back to the control room. "And Zella, your dueling style is uncannily similar to your father's. You will be a decent duelist one day." With that, he disappeared into the elevator.

"Mokuba, I want a total report within the hour," he said as the doors closed.

"Artemis, you know the rules if you guys just want to duel for a little while. I need to finish the report for your father and I'll be in my office. Just don't break or touch anything you shouldn't."

"I know Uncle," she said smiling.

The rest of the day was a blast. The new duel disk was amazing. We dueled for hours between all of us. As everyone left, Artemis stopped me from calling my mother.

"You could spend the night if you want. It could be a lot of fun," she offered smiling.

"That would be great."

We sat in her kitchen while Natalie made us smoothies. My head was still spinning from everything.

"Wow, that was just so much fun. I really am getting the handle on dueling. And for your dad to compliment me!" I exclaimed.

"The Duel Disk isn't that different from the last model, it's nothing to get all antsy about," she snapped. She looked agitated about something. Her muscles were tense and her face was steady.

"Artemis, what's wrong?" She hesitated.

"You guys are just so easily impressed by the things in my life. Liam has been a rival for years, but you guys love him and it's like you kicked me to the curb like an old toy." Natalie paused, knowing she shouldn't eavesdrop. She placed our smoothies down and left.

"Artemis, there will always be something new in life. But you must realize that, you are my best friend, and even though Liam and the duel disk were the stars of the afternoon, I'm still here right now," I said hugging her. Artemis was not one for hugs, but she returned my hug and smiled.

"You're right. Besides, just because I'm used to KC stuff doesn't mean my friends are." Her mom came in and looked happy, smiling as she always was around me.

"Girls, no staying up late tonight, you have school tomorrow. Artemis you better have studied for that Chemistry Exam." The Kaiba's seemed like laid-back parents, but her mother was still a mom, worried about her child's grades.

"I did and we promise not stay up too late," Artemis said. We sat and talked some more while we enjoyed our smoothies. We giggled and laughed like normal girls. When we went upstairs, I noticed frames I didn't before. They were opposite all of her parents pictures. There were two family portraits, each having a boy in the picture next to Artemis. He looked like her mother, blonde hair and darker eyes, but I could see Mr. Kaiba as well in his expression.

"Artemis, who is this boy?"


	5. New Appreciations

**Hey Everyone,**

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, despite school being out, a lot has come up on a personal basis. But I'm gonna try to keep updates as frequent as possible.**

**I hope you enjoyed that slight cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it! Read and Review!**

**-B**

**P.S. I don't Own Yugioh or It's characters! **

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Appreciations**

^^Zella Muto^^

"Come on, I'll show you," Artemis said heading towards her room.

She went into her closet and pulled out a photo album. She started flipping through it until she came to a picture of her father holding a baby in a pink blanket and her mother holding a baby in a blue blanket. The Kaibas looked so happy so joyful; I have never seen Mr. Kaiba this way.

"This is Jackson, my ever so musically talented twin brother," she said pulling out a moon shaped necklace from beneath her shirt.

"You have a twin?" I asked shocked and literally gawking at the pictures in disbelief.

"Yes, but none of us have seen him in almost 2 years now. He's at Mountainside Music Academy, the country's top academy for future musicians. He's got the musical talent and all I'm good at is a card game."

"Do you miss him?"

"When I'm alone…or around you and Sage. You always have Sage. Jackson and I used to be attached at the hip. Now, he's 300 miles away," she said grasping her necklace. I could see multiple emotions flowing through her, sadness, anger, jealousy, but admiration was predominant.

"That necklace, did he give it to you?" I felt bad. She has a twin like me, but hardly ever sees him. I couldn't go a day without seeing Sage. We fight _a lot_ and since high school started. I'm not with him as much, but I know if I need him, he's there.

"No, my father made them special for us when were very little. I have a moon and he has the sun. They have pictures of the other twin and a compass that points to the other necklace," Artemis said looking down at the silver pendent.

"That's so cool. I wish Sage and I had something like that," I said smiling.

"I miss Jackson. I try not to think about him, but there's just that unbreakable bond. You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry I brought it up. I just saw the pictures and wondered." But I could tell she was about to vent. Things don't seem as perfect in the Kaiba family anymore.

"My mother held him up on a pedestal. Not greatly, but his music lessons were top priority with her, then if I wanted a new card or something, I could get it. My dad was the opposite; he put my dueling first. Even though I see my mom much more, my dad _gets_ me more. But these days, I've seen less and less of him"

"Artemis, both of your parents love you. They're just..." I started but she cut me off.

"You have seen my dad as much as I have the past few weeks. He works so much and until he gets this tournament underway, I won't." She looked like she was going to cry.

"Your dad is the CEO of one of the most successful companies in the world. My dad is a project manager at Saunders's Engineering. My mom works at the ballet studio; I don't see them as much as you think."

"You're right, it's just life is different now. He won't even sit down and duel me for fun like he used to."

"I'm sure he wants to spend time with you. Just ask him." She had stopped on a page with Mr. Kaiba holding her up on his shoulders as she held a hand of duel monster cards. Artemis had to be no older than 6 or 7 at the time. Mr. Kaiba may seem like he has a heart of ice, but he can't hide his love for Artemis.

^^Seto Kaiba^^ *The next day*

I sat at my desk revising Mokuba's report on the Duel Disk 3.3. I have to get it to my equipment managers by tonight so they can fix the remaining bugs. It has to be ready for the launch of my tournament. I might actually be home for dinner tonight if I hurry. My speaker buzzed. Great, so much for that idea.

"Yes, Rose?"

"Your daughter is here sir." It took a moment to click. Artemis _never_ visits me at my office.

"Send her in." I continued with the report.

"Daddy?" She popped her head in. I couldn't help but smile ever so slightly as I looked at my daughter. It had been weeks since I saw her in anything but her pajamas. Until yesterday, I never took the time.

"Artemis, what is it? Is something wrong?" I snapped in my normal tone then realized I was a little too harsh.

"No, but yes." She stuttered; not a good sign.

"Care to enlighten me?" I asked bluntly while raising an eyebrow. I shut my laptop to avoid further distraction and actually looked at her. She was all grown up and looks more like her mother more every time I see her. It seemed like just yesterday Jem was dressing her up for her first Christmas. Now, her hair lay in messy curls and her eyes were red tinged. She was crying. Something was wrong and I may have just made it worse.

"Daddy, I miss you." Those words, they took a moment to register in my head. I stood up and paused, nervous. What do I do? I know I should do something, but what? She came up and hugged me tight. I put my arms around her loosely. I haven't held her like this in years maybe. I felt a similar feeling to when I hold Jem. It brought a smile to my face but it also brought a realization: if I spent time with my daughter, I would have already felt this warmth and comfort from her.

"I know I've been busy…but that can't be an excuse anymore." I looked down at her. She just put her head against my chest. I felt her tears soaking through my shirt and hugged her tighter. I have been foolish. My daughter is more like me than I ever gave attention to. Jem sees her every day, and I regret not being there to help raise my children. I will make this right.

"After the tournament, we're going to go get your brother and go on a two week vacation, just the four of us."

"Really?" She looked up at me in disbelief.

"Mm," I said releasing her after a few more moments and returning to my work. She stepped back towards the door.

"I love you, Daddy," and she was gone. My heart stopped. I know I haven't been a great father, but she still loves me the same. After this tournament, things will change. I will be a part of my daughter's life. She is my little girl and I will be there for her. I can't miss anymore of her life.

As I looked down at my screen, I knew work would be a lost cause at this point. I closed it once again and my thoughts traveled to my son. Jackson. Things with my son are worse than with my daughter. I haven't seen him in almost 2 years. I have to admit, at first I was upset with him for choosing music over business but he's too much like Jem in that sense. It will be hard, but I have to make an honest effort to make amends with him.

^^Zella^^

After I left school the next day, I was glad to have a drama free night at home with my brother studying for our Algebra test tomorrow. Normally my friends would be knocking on my door right now, but it's nice to just lay on my bed with my cat, Reese, and flip through my notes aimlessly. Eventually Sage came in with questions and we did some problems together.

It was getting late and I readied for bed. I lay down and was about to fall asleep when my phone vibrated with a text from Liam Masters.

_'I know it's late,_  
_ but the registration deadline is tomorrow._  
_ Are you participating in the _  
_Kaiba Corp. Throw Back Tournament? _  
_I saw your dad and his old friends_  
_ are registered but you and most_  
_ of your friends are not'_

My dad is actually going through with this tournament?

_'I don't know, I'm not _  
_that good'_ I replied.

_'For the amount of time_  
_ you've been in the game_  
_ you're amazing. Just think about it.' _I wanted to smile at his response.

I didn't text back. I thought about how much fun yesterday was. For Mr. Kaiba to compliment me, I had to be decent. I got up and looked at the deck I had been building. It wasn't complete just yet, but I think I could do well with it. I might be a girl, but there's nothing girly about my dueling style. Could this be my chance to prove it all?

I texted Artemis, '_Register me for the Tournament'_ and finally found sleep.

I met Artemis and Gwen the next day before homeroom and they questioned my sudden change of heart. I simply told them it was to see how good I really was.

"So, there is no other reason what so ever that you changed your mind?" Artemis raised an eyebrow. She was the most skeptical of my choice. What other motive would I have?

"Positive, I want to see if I really am meant to follow in my father's footsteps and be a duel monsters champion."

"No offense, but you'll have to defeat both _Liam_ and _me_ to get to that point," Artemis said confidently and slightly arrogantly.

"None taken, it's just my first tournament. I have no hope to even make it to the finals."

"It doesn't matter what either of you two do, because I'm going to win. I'm Gwen Wheeler, the next Junior Level Champion!" Gwen said putting her hands on her hips standing on a nearby chair. Artemis and I both took pleasure in pulling her back down. We laughed and took our seats as the teacher entered the room.

We have spent the past three months learning and building our decks. It would be cool watching my dad duel again, and to then duel on my own would be so much fun. Participating in this tournament will be a good experience I know it.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**Next Chapter, the Kaiba Corp Throw Back Tournament of Champions begins! **

**A little sneak peek to hold you over****:**

I rode with my parents to Kaiba Land, where the tournament was set to begin. We all received our new Duel Disks 3.3 and our other materials needed upon full registration. I slid it into place and smiled as I saw my friends coming towards me. My mom pulled my attention one last time.

"You will do great, don't get nervous, and take it one duel at a time. Just don't get into too much trouble. That's the one thing I wish you and your friends don't inherit from my generation"


	6. May the Games Begin

**Hello Everyone, **

**Sorry for the long wait in-between updates. My life seems to have picked up instead of slowed down with the end of the semester. **

**Okay this chapter is where the tournament finally begins! And just a side note, these duels are not by any means realistic. I will try to keep it straight but they won't be in too much detail or always technically correct! **

**PS. There's a couple visitors in this chapter! **

**Hope it was worth the wait! Read and Review!**

**Enjoy! **

**-B**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, its characters, or Duel Monsters!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: May the Games Begin**

^^Zella^^

I looked at my deck. The past few weeks flew by for me in the never changing routines I have set. It brought joy to me now knowing the truth about my parent's past and it would help me become a strong duelist like my father. But what really was changing was the amount of time Liam Masters began spending with my group of friends. It went from once every couple of weeks to everyday. I didn't mind because Liam was funny, smart, and honestly cute, but I was scared everything was going to change after the tournament started tonight.

I rode with my parents to Kaiba Land, the site of tournament. We all received our new Duel Disks 3.3 and our other materials needed for the tournament. I slid it into place and smiled as I saw my friends coming towards me. My mom pulled my attention one last time.

"You will do great, don't get nervous, take it one duel at a time. Just don't get into too much trouble. That's the one thing I wish you and your friends didn't inherit from my generation."

There are 72 Junior Division Duelists and 48 Champion Level Duelists. Their names were flashing across the various screens throughout the theme park. But, from what everyone said before, there were hundreds of competitors in tournaments. Why are there so few in this one?

"The Senior Division usually has more people but my dad made this tournament special by making it a qualification that you had to have at least placed in the semi-finals of one Kaiba Corporation Sponsored event or Regional Completion. Hence the name of 'KC Throw Back Tournament of Champions,'" Artemis spoke up, obviously reading my mind.

"That's cool. So every Senior Division competitor has been a semi-finalist at one point in their life," Leroy said, stating the obvious.

"Come on guys, my dad is about to kick it off in the Kaiba Dome, hurry!" Artemis said pulling us along, leaving my parents behind us.

We entered the Kaiba Dome and the whole place was packed. Artemis had seats saved for our group near the stage on the left side. She waved to the security guard and he left us pass. We sat down just as the lights dimmed and a spot light was on Mr. Kaiba in center stage. Everyone quieted waiting for the long awaited opening from the infamous Seto Kaiba.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you have the great pleasure of having me as a host for this historical tournament. It is expected that Kaiba Corporation sponsors a duel monsters tournament every year; however, this year marks a unique occasion. It is the 25th Year Anniversary of Kaiba Corporation being a successful gaming company. Duelists, you have all, in one way or another, proven your so-called skills to be a part of this tournament. It will test your mental abilities as well as your dueling skills. The Junior Division of this tournament was open to all duelists, new and veteran. The Senior Division, however, had a simple qualification: you had to be a competitor previously and succeeded to make it to the Semi-Final rounds of a Kaiba Corp event or regional tournament. The tournament will be the onsite of Kaiba Land; however, the park will not close. Can you handle the stress of distractions all around you? The Finals will be held here in the Kaiba Dome with the eight semifinalists of both divisions. You must obtain one of these duel monster access cards to regain access to the Dome after tonight's launch. There are 16 unique cards that allow the duelists in the special arena entry ways," he said holding up a card. It was a picture of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, but it was not exactly right.

"This card can be gained by defeating three opponents under the single elimination format. The first eight of each division to accomplish this task will be notified. We track each duel here on the premises thanks to the new duel disks you received upon registration." I looked down at mine. It didn't look exactly like the one we tested, maybe they continued with more modifications.

"Now, Duelists, Sponsors, and Spectators, I welcome you to the Kaiba Corporation's Throw Back Tournament of Champions!" Confetti cannons and fireworks went off as I saw Mr. Kaiba leave the main stage. I saw him put his arm around Mrs. Kaiba and she slipped him a small kiss. I was entranced. After 16 years, they still loved each other. I haven't spent much time with either of Artemis's parents, but I could tell.

"Earth to Zel." Sage was waving his hand in front of my face and I shook my head.

"Sorry, day dreaming," I said standing.

"Your first Duel Monsters Tournament and you decide to day dream during the opening ceremony." I knew _that_ voice. I turned to see Liam standing just outside the crowds about five feet from us. He wasn't in his normal blue school uniform that I was used to. He was in black jeans with a bright green shirt and converses. His blonde hair that was normally slicked back was free and wavy. I could see the muscles of his arms under his duel disk and the lighting brought out his green eyes. Wait, why am I paying this much attention to him? But, how couldn't I, he was plan hot at this point.

"Hey man, you going to hang with us for the tourney or go on your own?" Sage asked.

"I'm more of a loner for tourneys but I'll try everything once," he said joining our circle.

"Um, guys, I don't know about you but it sounded like my dad said the finalists are the ones to win three duels, _first_. I suggest we go find some people to challenge." Artemis brought up a very good point.

We exited the building and people were all around. I heard someone yelling from behind us. It was a boy who I never saw before. He was tall and his blond fell in short tamed waves. His blue eyes were piercing even in the dark light. I know those eyes, they were Kaiba eyes. He came up out of breath but then, Artemis tensed next to me.

"Hey sis!" he said and went up to hug her. This had to be Jackson.

"What are _you_ doing _here_?" she said showing no emotion.

"It's winter break and mom flew me in as a surprise for you and Dad." Artemis's figure faulted and she hugged her brother tightly.

"Liam, guys, let's give them a minute," I said pulling him and everyone else along.

I smiled. Artemis missed him so much. I am glad he came. But my smiled faded as we turned a corner and a boy with black hair stood looking agitated. I felt Liam's grip on my hand tighten. Wait, when did we start holding hands? I released my hand and shifted away slightly.

"Liam Masters, I challenge you to duel. It's about time we make up for my last slip up," he called out pointing towards Liam.

"Saunders, it's not going to change the fact that you lost last year. Why not save me for the finals?" Liam was avoiding him.

"No, I want to knock you out before you get there! You don't deserve to even make it to the finals after humiliating me last year!" he said activating his duel disk.

"Fine, Let's Duel." Liam stepped up and accepted the challenge by activating his own duel disk.

The duel was quick. With Liam's combination of Dragons and Dragon Riders, he easily creamed this boy. But as Liam drew what we thought was going to be his last card, the other boy activated a trap card, the Crush card. I recognized it from when Mr. Kaiba dueled. If I remember correctly it makes every monster with an attack strength of 1500 points of more useless. This is not good for Liam! I thought this Saunders character might have stood a chance until Liam smiled and held up one of his favorite magic cards to use, Remove Trap. The boy fell to his knees in defeat.

"Saunders, we've been rivals for too long. Why can't we be friends instead?" he said offering him a hand. We all huddled around Liam hoping our presence would help his offer.

"I will never be your friend," the boy said pushing past us all and almost knocking me down. Liam helped to steady me as the jerk continued on. He was mad about the defeat; okay I understand that, but physical violence really?

Do people really take this tournament stuff that seriously? Either way I smiled as one of our group had a victory under their belt. His duel disk lit up and projected a large number 1 in front of him. I looked at Liam and I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP! Reviews...may sway me to do so faster ;D**

**Here's a little snippet from next chapter! **

"Who are you?" Maya said as she bent down enraged.

"She is Zella Muto, my friend and the daughter of Yugi Muto!" Artemis said smiling.

"The dau-dau-daughter of Yugi Muto?" the girl suddenly straightened up with shock in her eyes.


	7. Unexpected Visitors

**Hey My LOYAL Readers! I must apologize for my very long delay in posting. I have had some major writers block as well as some big personal drama in my life. But I hope this is worth the wait. **

**-B**

* * *

**In this chapter you get to meet the mysterious Jackson Kaiba, Artemis's twin brother and see some more of the preliminary rounds of the tournament. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Unexpected visitors**

**^^Artemis Kaiba^^**

I thought I was hearing things when I heard _his_ familiar voice in the distance as we drew further from the Kaiba dome. But as the voice drew nearer, I knew my ears hadn't deceived me. My brother tackled me in a huge from behind with the only warning being "Hey Sis". My friends graciously left to give us the moment, but what was there to say? I haven't seen him almost two years and then he appears out of thin air.

"Jackson," I said hugging him once more. This seemed surreal. He was here, to support me in the tournament, something not even my parents did anymore.

He told me of the glory days of his uprising musical career ahead of him. He has auditioned and played for several top post-secondary music schools already and will basically have the choice of anywhere he chooses to go.

"Art, you know that I miss you and mom."

"I miss you more than anything Jackson. I would have dropped out of this tournament if it meant time with you." I said fighting tears.

"I know that's why I told mom I wanted to come see you. You always came to my recitals and performances, but I never came to one of your tourneys or other Dueling related things."

"I never asked you to. I know you didn't really like Duel Monsters very much, so I didn't want you to do something you really didn't want to" I said looking towards the ground as we stopped our walk.

"You shouldn't have to ask your brother to support you. That's why I'm here to see you kick some ass and take some names. Plus I figured, what could be a better birthday present then me?" he said chuckling. In our family, we stopped really celebrating birthdays at 10, when Jackson first left for school since he wasn't home for our birthday. Sure, my parents would get me whatever I wanted when I was little, but now there's not much I don't have. Next year will be interesting I'm sure with us turning 16. But still, how could I totally forgot that today was my birthday? However, this moment couldn't be more perfect. I have my friends, the tournament, and most of all my brother. I am so happy right now. Then, he pulled out a little box with a blue bow.

"I know we have dad's necklaces but this is from me." He handed it to me. I opened it and there sat a silver ring with a moon engraved on it my initials on the side.

"Jackson, you shouldn't have. I didn't get you anything."

"You didn't have to. I missed my sister and thought she deserved a kick ass birthday present from her awesome twin brother." I noticed on his right middle finger sat a gold band with a sun engraved. He had his own already. I smiled. The sun and the moon symbols were our things, something no one else had in common.

"Thank you!" I said hugging him once more.

"I will get you something, what kind of sister would I be if I didn't?" Then I realized that whether my brother was here or not, the tournament continued around us.

"Um, Jackson, I'm happy to see you, but I still have to duel if I want to win this tournament."

"Then let's go. But who were those people you were hanging out with?"

"My friends," I said with a smirk. He paused and just looked at me in confusion. I never had real friends, so this was going to be a huge shock for him. When I called or emailed him, I always mentioned all the drama of my so called 'friends' and they were never good stories.

^^Zella Muto^^

It seemed like hours before we found another group of duelists. There were so many people here and the only duel disks I saw were the fake ones hanging in game booths as prizes. Eventually we came to a small circle in the park. A duel had just finished. The loser looked heart broken, and the victor, a girl, had a smug expression as a two projected from her duel disk. I looked at Liam and he looked expressionless, something that was uncommon for him. I challenged the girl out of curiosity. She had to be good to have two wins, but who said this tournament would be easy? I might as well start at full pace.

"So, are you ready to be knocked out of the tournament already?" she asked as I announced my challenge.

"I don't know who you are, but last time I checked, the duel isn't over until one of our life points hits zero," I responded. I hated people who were this arrogant. I understand some confidence and self-esteem but this girl was plain out cocky.

"You must be new. So, I'll let you know who I am. The name is Maya Owl. I was the reigning regional champion until that little bitch Artemis Kaiba knocked me out in the semifinals last year." My temper started to boil.

"She thought that just because it was her daddy's tourney that she had the right to knock me out. She'll regret that move when I find her this year."  
"Listen here, Artemis is an amazing duelist, and my _friend_. You insult her and you insult me!" Sage stepped between us, knowing that I have a slight anger management problem. It takes a lot for me to get upset, but this girl somehow started my short fuse.

"Let's duel and we'll continue this argument afterwards, when you're crying," Maya said activating her duel disk.

"Fine by me, but it will be you who will be crying!" I said drawling my five cards. My hand was good to start. I already had my Ice Queen in my hand and some of my favorite magic cards.

"I'll start with Alchemic Magician in attack mode," I said placing my card.

The duel seemed to be an inevitable game of cat and mouse. Every turn, she drew a stronger monster and wiped out my defenses. Occasionally, I would get a quick move on her using a magic or trap card but I was starting to lose faith. What was I thinking challenging a former champion? I only had two cards in my deck with more than 2500 attack points. I had managed to chip away life points but she still had 1500 left compared to my 1100. I was trying not to fault my fearless persona. I heard Artemis and Jackson come up to stand with everyone else.

"Zella, she can be beat. Don't let her get to you. Remember, it's not about who you are, it's about what you do in the duel!" Artemis shouted gaining my attention. I smiled and drew exactly the card I needed. Maya's monsters were not that strong on their own, she used magic cards to boost up her attack strength.

"I sacrifice my Little Magician to summon my Blizzard Princess. And since I summoned her by sacrificing a spell caster, she wipes out all Magic and Trap cards you played this turn! It looks like your little machine card just got its circuits iced and so did your life points!" I smiled as her life points dropped to zero. A large one appeared as it did with Liam's victory.

"Who are you?" Maya said as she fell down enraged.

"She is Zella Muto, my friend and the daughter of Yugi Muto!" Artemis answered for me.

"The dau-dau-daughter of Yugi Muto?" the girl suddenly straightened up with shock in her eyes.

"I take my defeat with pride then." And the girl disappeared.

Artemis went on to duel and win as well as Gwen, both their opponents were other girls, which was actually worse than them facing guys. Hilary Martin faced off against Gwen, and she had a worse attitude problem then Maya did when she was facing me. Artemis dueled a long time veteran Rose Bandit. It brought us all happiness to see then having numbers projecting from our duel disks.

It was almost midnight and Leroy had finally found an opponent, Christopher Mio. However, he as Leroy dueled his hardest, it wasn't enough. He was defeated with a final blow to his life points by his Chris's Skull Knight.

Sage really wasn't that into dueling. He did it mainly for fun. He wasn't that great so he decided before hand to graciously decline the invite. The tournament competition was getting smaller with each passing moment. As I was lost in my thoughts, in the distance we heard a bell come over the speakers all around the park.

"Duelists, the tournament is on recess until tomorrow morning at 8 AM. Rest well; tomorrow the real fun begins," Mokuba's voice followed.

I looked around my circle of friends. The chances of all of us making it to the next round were very slim. I went home with Gwen that night and it wasn't really that much fun because I was exhausted from the duel and the other night events.

* * *

**I know this chapter probably wasn't that long or the best but the primaries aren't really that big of a deal in this tournament so I don't plan on spending that much time on them. And I won't be following the Senior Division at all until the semifinals. **

**But Artemis now has her brother here and is cheering her on! **

* * *

**Author Questions: **

**Any guesses why Jackson hasn't been home in almost 2 years? **

**Any guesses on how the tournament will end?**

**Make sure you Review, Follow, and Favorite! **

**-B**

* * *

**Here's a little piece from next chapter:**

I looked up and my victory was even sweeter as I saw _her_ from the corner of my eye. I turned towards her to notice that she was dueling once again. I walked over, she had her Blizzard Princess on the field, and her opponent, a boy I have seen only a few times before, had only a Karibo on the field. She will end this soon.


	8. Friends, Opponents, or Both?

**Hello everyone! I hope my updates are coming soon enough for everyone. My life is still pretty hectic but I'm trying to update as soon as I can with each chapter. Thanks for your patience my loyal readers! **

**-B**

* * *

**This chapter goes into the next stages of the Junior Division Semifinals.**

**However, there is a little perspective of Mrs. Kaiba, just to break up the dueling. I want to say again that you don't have to read Year of the Fox's works to understand this story, but it would help. A lot of people seem critical of how Seto Kaiba could fall in love, let alone have a family well her fics simply show how it happens. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

^^Jemmea Kaiba^^

I watched my husband and daughter walk into the garage to head back to Kaiba Land for the day's start as I was finishing my breakfast. Even though I don't personally like the game, I'd tolerate it for the people I love. It means the world to both Seto and Artemis and I will do anything for my family. My thoughts then wondered to my family as a whole.

With Seto announcing our family vacation, I felt happy again. Seto is my compliment and I love him, but since we told the children of his past and this magic saved the world crap, he has been more distant, spending more hours at the office and less at home. I know when he is in tournament mode, he's a different person, but his own daughter is competing and I don't think he realizes it. I am slightly weary of his reaction to Jackson being there as well. I hope it helps matters rather than making things worse.

My thoughts travel to that day I spent with Avery last week. I'm not a huge shopper or completely materialistic like most CEO wives would be, but I do like nice things.

_**Flash Back**_

_I was on my way home after a long day at the nearby Domino Outlets with Avery. We had been looking for stuff for Jackson's annual care package, when we pasted a thrift store. A jewelry counter sat in the window. A necklace sparkled as I passed and it made me pause. No piece of jewelry could compare to my engagement ring and wedding band Seto got me, but why not look?_

_I looked in the case and there sat an odd necklace but it was beautiful. It was a simple stone that looked like it was a piece of something before. It was blood red like a ruby but it was opaque. I asked to see it and I felt a spark as I pick it up._

_"It is one of an 8 piece set. The stone was once an Egyptian artifact but when it broke into pieces it lost its value" the clerk spoke briefly noticing my curiosity. How interesting, I wonder where the other 7 pieces are?_

_"Jem, it would look beautiful with the dress you plan to wear for the tournament opening next week" Avery pushed._

_"How much are you asking?"_

_"$25" I said handed him the cash and walking out without another word or thought._

_**End Flash Back**_

I put down my drink and walked up to our bedroom. I picked out a blue sundress that would prove cool in the heat of the day. I showered and looked down at the necklace I wore last night. For some reason, I felt compelled to wear it even though, it wouldn't match very well. I won't be in the spot light at all today so, what does it matter. I finished getting ready for the day with high hope. I called for Jackson to come down and we made our way to the tournament.

^^Liam Masters^^

When I reached Kaiba Land the next morning, I looked at my duel disk. I have dueled so many times before, why does this tournament seem different? I walked around aimlessly as the starting tone was given. Where were Zella and her friends? I couldn't wait around for them. I went deep into the theme park in search of my first opponent of the day. I found a beginning boy around thirteen and he was an easy victory. I felt bad; he reminded me of myself just four years ago, but no one went easy on me. A two projected from my duel disk.

"One more," I whispered.

I looked up and my victory was even sweeter as I saw _her_ from the corner of my eye. I turned towards Zella to notice that she was dueling once again. I walked over. She had her Blizzard Princess on the field, and her opponent, a boy I have seen only a few times before, had only a Karibo on the field. She will end this soon. She was a different person when she was dueling. She was so sweet the first time I met her. But, as she learned how to duel, she has become aggressive, confident, and talented. With more experience, she will rival me.

I don't know what draws me to Zella. She is beautiful, not doubt, smart, and a good duelist. Everything I always wanted in a girl. I doubt she likes me, though. She lights up when Leroy is around, but she couldn't possibly like him, could she?

My insecurity made me miss her last move and the number three projected from her duel disk.

"Three!" I was caught off guard. She made it to the next round. I was happy for her, but if she has the required wins, then others do too, which means I need to find another duelist and quickly.

I left the group of spectators without being noticed. I continued my journey and finally won my third duel and secured my spot in the quarterfinals. I smiled as a walked up to the registration table where a man removed a chip from my duel disk and handed me the card to proceed to the Kaiba Dome. There were only two cards left for the Junior Division and all eight for the Senior Division have been claimed already and it's not even two o'clock.

Now I can find Zella and her friends to cheer them on. After I spent some time looking for them,' instead, I heard an announcement come over the speaker as it did last night.

"Duelists, I'm happy to announce the semifinals are closed and those proceeding for the Senior Division include: Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Marik Ishtar, Seto Kaiba, Jared Stark, Hugo Matters, and Dawn Swift. Congratulations. For the Junior Division, the Semifinalists include: Zella Muto, Artemis Kaiba, Liam Masters, Gwen Wheeler, Athena Chang, Edward Dextric, Dakota Helix, and Paxton Black. Quarterfinalists, you have a two hour recess, but then report to the Kaiba Dome for duel selection. Spectators will be admitted at 6 PM with the start of the Junior Division. Good luck to all"

I took a deep breath and started towards the Kaiba dome to start my final preparations

^^Zella Muto^^

I walked with my two friends that had made it to the quarterfinals. I could only help but smile as I swiped my card to reenter the Kaiba Dome. Liam was already there and I saw the other finalists. My first official tournament and I was in the quarterfinals. Mokuba was on the main stage now, since Mr. Kaiba was a competitor.

"Duelists, I will now display the next round pairs. This is done randomly. First the Junior Division."

Liam was against Athena. I was against Gwen. Artemis was against Dakota. The other guys were paired against each other. Liam and Athena's duel was first. It was a close one from the start. But when Liam played combined his Red Eyes Black Dragon with his Dragon Rider, she was finished. The Dome erupted with applause. He shook her hand and returned to sit with us.

As my duel was announced, I looked down at my friends and smiled. I didn't matter if I win or lose I'll have my friends

"Good luck Zells" Artemis said smiling.

"Yea good luck" Liam said in a flat tone. That was weird. I guess for him, this is a just competition. I guess tournaments can do that to people. I looked at Gwen.

"No matter how this ends, we made it this far," I said as we walked down to the areana.

"Good luck Zel" she said turning towards her side of the field.

"Good luck" I said as she left.

"May the duel between Gwen Wheeler and Zella Muto begin!" Mokuba said over the intercom.

I looked up to see my parents sitting in the audience waving and cheering us on. It gave me the confidence I needed going up against one of my best friends.

"Let's duel!" We activated our Duel Disks and drew our first hand. I had drawn my Dark Magician Girl. That was a good sign. I also had my Little Magician and some good magic cards.

"Gwen, you go first." I offered.

"Don't mind if I do," she said drawing and summoning a Harpie Lady and placing one card face down.

"I summon my Little Magician in defense mode and place two cards face down" I said making a good opening move I hope. The duel was off to a good start. It wasn't nearly as fast as Liam's duel but we were both down to our last 500 life points. I had Dark Magician Girl on the field and my Monster Reborn magic card still to be activated. I also had Mirror Force face down.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Blizzard Princess! Dark Magician Girl destroy her Harpie's Pet Dragon. And Princess wipe out her life points!" That was it. I was in the next round. Gwen wiped a small tear but smiled. I went over to hug her and we left the field.

Artemis was up next. She was pinned against a longtime rival Dakota Helix. Artemis was a strong and hostile duelist like her father. She didn't care who you were in a tournament. If you stood between her and the win, she would take you out. Dakota stood no chance against some of her new cards. It was a good duel. He stood his ground against her Griffins and Dragons but eventually Artemis won out.

We didn't really pay much attention to the other duel. Paxton Stark won and would face Artemis. I however had to face Liam.

I don't know why, but since that day we tested the duel disks I've felt drawn to him. He is definitely cute and a good duelist. But he is a year older and so much more committed to Duel Monsters than I am. He has been fighting for this for years. It's his last year in the Junior Division. I closed my eyes as Mokuba announced the next round pairs. I took in a deep breath and stood opposite Liam. I got serious and activated my Duel Disk. I drew my cards.

"Ladies first," he said offering the start of the duel to me.

"I play Alchemist Magician in attack mode. I then place one card face down."

"Not bad, but I play my Crawling Dragon in attack mode. Destroy her magician." My life points dropped to 3400.

"I summon Magi Cat but then sacrifice it to bring my Blizzard Princess to the field." The duel raged on until I was down to my last 400 life points. He has two low level dragons on the field, which means he's going to sacrifice them for a Monster that can destroy my Ice Queen and Dark Magician Girl.

"I sacrifice my elemental wind dragon and armed dragon to summon Clear Vice Dragon! He has no set attack points because for half of my life points he earns double the attack points of your monster! My dragon attack her Ice Queen and end this duel!" My life points hit zero and I smiled. I didn't want to be the one to take his title from him. I looked up and he was gone.

I bumped into Mrs. Kaiba as I exited the arena, literally.

"Oh Zella..." She looked flustered. I moved past her, but then she spoke up again.

"How far you've gotten with your lack of experience, you should have no shame. Artemis must be a good teacher." She never spoke to me without Artemis standing right next to me.

"Thank you..." I mumbled. Her hair fell free today but she wore a red necklace that did not match her blue sundress at all. How odd.

We made our ways through the crowd to the VIP section. My dad, Joey, Mai, Mr. Kaiba, Marik, the other senior division finalists, Gwen, Paxton, Dakota, Athena and Stark were all there. This is the quarterfinalist seating. My dad looked proud of me and nodded to confirm my belief. I sat down to watch a duel that will surely go down in history. Artemis was facing Liam for the title.

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Read, Review, and Favorite! **

* * *

**Author Questions:**

**Who do you guys think is going to win? Artemis or Liam? **

**How do you think Kaiba is going to react to Jackson? **

* * *

**Here's a little sneak peak at next chapter! **

I am slightly relieved. I couldn't face my best friend. Besides Liam and I have some business to finish. We both have a title under our belts, so it's time to see who is truly the best.


	9. Griffins and Dragons

**Hello my long missed Readers! I must apologize for my prolonged absence. I totally just had no time to work on this these past few weeks with vacation and summer courses. I hope you'll forgive me. **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter and the conclusion of the Junior Division, some lovely Kaiba Family Drama (If Seto Kaiba has a family... It will be far from perfect), and some Senior Division action! **

**Hope the wait is worth it. **

**Also my normal editor isn't going to be having much time to help me out for the next couple of chapters. Though their time and effort were greatly appreciated and made this fic ten times better than my rough drafts. Anyone interested in helping me out, PM me **

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Griffins and Dragons**

^^Artemis Kaiba^^

I am slightly relieved. I couldn't face my best friend. Besides Liam and I have some business to finish. We both have a title under our belts; it's time to see who is truly the best.

I passed Zella and she smiled. She had lost but I could see she wasn't that upset over the fact.

As I entered the arena for my final duel with Liam, I saw him enter on the opposite end. We stood in the shadows of our respective ends of the arena. I looked up where my dad stood with his arms crossed that ever-steady glare of his. But, as I walked out, his lips hinted a slight smile. I looked to my twin, who was about 10 feet away on the other side of Gwen, he was smiles ear to ear. My mother stood there inattentive nearby. I know she was never into the whole Duel Monsters thing because of Grandpa but still. I took a deep breath and sighed as I reached Liam. We shuffled each other's deck the shook hands. I returned to my spot and activated my duel disk. This was it. I drew my cards and smiled. My hand couldn't be more perfect this will be fast. Liam is good but I built this version of my deck on the fact that all his monsters are dragons.

"I will start by summoning my Earth Griffin and place one card face down"

I have my Air and Water Griffins in my hand. If I can draw my Fire Griffin, I can summon my strongest monster. I wanted to smile but I kept my stare steady as my dad taught me. Don't give any emotion away.

"A lonely Griffin? Really Artemis? I thought I would have a little more of a challenge from the Great Artemis Kaiba! I summon my Armored Dragon; attack her Griffin" I smiled inwardly. He was as prideful as ever.

"You triggered my trap! I play Dragon Slayer! It cuts every dragon card in your deck attack points in half for the small price of 1000 life points" He cursed under his breath. I knew I had him beat. I drew my next card and it was my Fire Griffin.

"I play the magic card Griffin's Nest. It always me to summon every Griffin Card in my hand, which happens to be 3! I summon my Fire Griffin, Air Griffin and Water Griffin!" Liam didn't flinch. His life points dropped to 3400. He drew and didn't look happy.

"I summon my Baby Dragon in defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn"

"Fine by me" I said drawing my favorite card, but not the card I needed to finish him off.

"Fire Griffin attack Baby Dragon. My others attack his life points" he excepted the attack and his life points dropped to 300.

"I activate my Duplicate Attack Trap Card. It allows me to inflict the same amount of damage to your life points that you have inflicted on mine the past two turns" my jaw couldn't help but fall. We both now have only 300 life points.

"Artemis, you're good but you were not going to defeat me in 3 turns"

I drew my polymerization card and activated it.

"Then I will have to settle for 4 turns. Activate Magic card and bring forth my powerful Elemental Griffin. Wipe out his life points" his face went dark with realization that I actually won.

^^Zella^^

She did it! Artemis beat Liam! She is now once again the Junior Regional Champion. I smiled and clapped as everyone one around me did. I couldn't help but see Mr. Kaiba smile. He doesn't show emotion often, but Artemis seems to be his soft spot.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you this year's Junior Regional Champion, Artemis Kaiba!" Mokuba sounded extremely happy for his niece.

"Now onto the Senior Division. The first duel is between Joey Wheeler and Marik Ishtar"

Honestly I didn't pay much attention to the Senior Division Duels. I was trying hard to find Artemis. I spent almost all night looking for her. I called her cell and she was nowhere to be found. I returned to my seat. Liam and Gwen remained where I left them but the seat reserved for Artemis was empty. I hope she's okay. I sat down and we laughed as The final four were announced.

"The Final Four Senior Division Duelists are Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler and Hugo Matters. The first duel will be between Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler" I looked at Gwen. Mr. Kaiba has defeated Joey on multiple occasions in the past, and that's when he was at his prime. This Hugo character defeated Mai so he has to be good. I have a bad feeling that Seto is going to humiliate Joey.

^^Seto Kaiba^^

"Well if this isn't déjà vu I don't know what is?" I said laughing.

"Hey Rich Boy, I'm glad you invited me to the tournament, but it will end differently this time!"

"I doubt it. Just because you may have a few new cards or tricks, so do I. Mutt, this isn't going to end any differently"

"Kaiba! That's enough with the 'Mutt' jokes. We're all adults here. Let's settle this the old fashioned way, with a good ole duel"

"I might actually agree with you there. But as you saw, even my daughter is a Duel Monsters Champion. I look forward to her squashing you in the next generation. Oh wait, she already beat you" I said laughing and remembering briefly that day just weeks ago. There's nothing better than seeing Wheeler defeated, especially by Artemis.

I looked to where Artemis should be sitting. The seat next to Zella was empty. My little girl never misses my duels. I found Jem and tried to keep from smiling. She is beautiful as ever. Having her here at the tournament brings back memories, good and bad. I shook it all from my mind. Wheeler will not take much effort to defeat but I cannot be distracted.

I handed him my deck to be shuffled and I shuffled his. We returned to our spots and shouted "Lets Duel!"

As I suspected it was a short duel. Wheeler had a couple lower level monsters that I wasn't familiar with but running two huge companies I don't have that much time to look at the lower cards. He was no match for my combinations and my 4 Aces that lie in my deck. I smiled and laughed as he fell to his knees in defeat.

"Try again when you actually have some new tricks. Oh wait, you can't teach an old dog new tricks! Haha!" I said leaving the field. I came down a hallway and was shocked to see Artemis with Jackson. Jackson, my _son_.

"Jackson?" I asked as I got closer.

"Hello father" he wouldn't make eye contact.

"I'm going to go find Zella" Artemis said leaving us alone.

^^Jackson Kaiba^^

My heart sunk as I saw my father exited the duel arena. I was having such a good time especially since _he_ didn't know I was here. Artemis was always his favorite. When she expressed the slightest interest in Duel Monsters, I was kicked to the back burner. I was just the child who loved music like my Uncle Jude. Mom doesn't say much about him or how he died. She just says he made some bad choices and now he's gone. I just wish he was here, that I could have met him. At least then, I could have someone to encourage my dreams besides my mom and sister.

"_I'm not happy with your decisions. However, you are a Kaiba and therefore you will get the best._ _You will be classically and modernly trained._" his only words when I told him I wanted to be a musician. After that day, I hardly saw my father. He never did anything for me execpt pay for my time at the Academy. He ensured I stayed for summer term as well so he wouldn't have to see me. Some father.

I know he loves me but I'm not the son he wanted. I don't want to be the next CEO of Kaiba Corporation. I didn't have a father because of it. My dad just doesn't understand me or my dreams.

"Why are you here and not at the academy?" He snapped.

"I wanted to see Art duel. Mom flew me in for the extra days" Why should I have to explain why I'm here? He should be happy not questioning me.

"Jackson, I know I wasn't the best father to you, but I've turned a new leaf I swear. I'm cutting my hours back and the vacation is just the start"

"I've had that promised to me too many times before. I'm sorry. I can't believe you. I wasn't the true son you wanted. So, I was mom's problem. You never made it to any of my recitals or came for family weekend at the academy. I never saw you. Now do me a favor and leave me alone!" I said leaving the Kaiba Dome and heading for my house. I caught a taxi and left. I entered Kaiba Manor and found a necklace lying in my bed.

-Happy Birthday Jackson! Love Always, Artemis- It was a blue stone pendent with music notes engraved around it. I hummed the notes. It was our lullaby mom used to sing.

"Art" I said laying down on my bed. I looked around my room. Nothing has changed in the 5 years since I left for the Academy. I pulled my guitar out and played the chords before I fell asleep from the time change.

(**A/N:** I picture it as the lullaby my own mom used to sing to me when I was little but I can't find it anywhere online. But I found a piano piece that resembles it a little if you're curious watch?v=y8sjkMBf4p0&feature=related)

^^Zella^^

I was watching my dad duel Hugo when Artemis reappeared. I about jumped honestly because I was so attuned to the duel.

"Hey" she said sitting down.

"Where did you go?"

"I was hanging out with Jackson, but then my dad found us"

"What's wrong with that?"

"They don't exactly get along"

"Oh, that would be awkward"

"I love both of them. They need to get over the fact that Jackson is not Daddy and he will never want anything to do with Kaiba Corp."

"So, it's a father-son issue over Kaiba Corp"

"A lot of things added up for Jackson. He doesn't hate my dad. It's just they have problems accepting each other is a good way to put it"

She looked like it was nothing. But, I could tell she was upset. I turned my attention to the duel just as my dad sent the final blow securing his place in the finals against Mr. Kaiba. Watching my dad duel was just awe striking. I can see why people admire him so much as well as respect him.

"The Senior Division Final between Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto will begin in 15 minutes. You won't want to miss this match!" Mokuba sounded excited to have an official rematch between the former rivals of the decade.

I smiled as Mr. Kaiba entered the arena. My dad left to regroup, I guess. They both have been waiting for this rematch for years. I looked at Artemis she was on the edge of her seat. She always gets into the duels, but I think it's worse when her dad is dueling.

The crowd quieted as my dad reentered and walked towards the center of the arena to meet Mr. Kaiba. They traded decks to shuffle them and shook hands. My dad looked determined but nervous. Both parties had a lot on the line here. I heard Joey yell something about kicking Kaiba's ass to redeem him, but I only smiled. My dad had everyone behind him cheering him on. Kaiba only had Artemis, her mother, and Mokuba.

"May the best duelist win! Begin!" I heard Mokuba say over the speakers.

"Let's duel!" they said in unison.

**I'll let the final duel of the tournament for the next chapter! Sorry if I'm evil… ^.^**

**Although, I'm pretty excited for the next few chapters. This tournament is just the prequel to the real plot and I'm relieved that it's almost over! **

**-B**

**Author Question: **

**What will happen after the tournament is over? **

**Sneak Peak of Next Chapter!**

"He lost" she said it so softly. She sounded devastated. Sorrow was beyond evident in her normally confident tone and stature. Her eyes looked blank and filled with tears.


End file.
